


Recognition Cache

by FrwydChykn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, My First One Piece Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrwydChykn/pseuds/FrwydChykn
Summary: On your 19th birthday you gain a smidge of your past life’s memories. Very important memories at that. And since you don’t gain them all, you can buy the others, memory, by, memory. You can find out who you were in your past life, all your connections, family, friends, you name it. The years you lived and how you died. But without the world knowing, behind the scenes, experiments are being made. Lethal and demonic experiments. What happens to the ASL trio, who mostly kept to themselves, get their memories back and start to seek answers? Do they seek out their resurrected allies or pretend they know nothing?
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Izou, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Recognition Status

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first fic that I’ve actually published so far, so I hope it’s a bit enjoyable.

Life’s always been seemingly normal for the three brothers. Well, besides their careers, then yeah. Everything’s normal. For the most part at least. 

What are their careers? On the front they all seem like normal high schoolers, but oh, how people are wrong. They are far from it. First of all, Ace is a part of the notorious gang called the Spades. Also nicknamed the Spade Pirates because of how ravage and crazy they can act.

Ace himself has gained a big name in the underworld. He’s known as Fire Fist.

Sabo is a lone wolf. Blue Gentleman is what they’ve been calling him. He has an information network that people can only gawk at as if it’s the god itself. But, aside from that, he’s known to always finish his jobs. He has never once had a job uncompleted, but the way he deals with the tasks are a bit _extreme_ , as others call it.

When he interrogates people, he will do whatever is needed for his answers. Murder, torture, blackmail, you name it. You can come up with as many crazy conclusions as you like, but he’s probably already done them.

  
  
And Luffy. He’s all sun and smiles on the outside, but you get on his bad side? You’re as good as dead. No matter where you go, he will chase you down until you’ve been _dealt_ with. His alias is Strawhat Luffy.

Of course, named after his straw hat. Courtesy of Shanks. Luffy has a crew of 10 including himself. Most of them have decent lives outside of their gang life. Zoro is a kendo master, Nami is a gambling goddess, Usopp is a weaponry holder, Sanji is a cook at the Baratie, Robin is a researcher, Franky owns a repair shop, Brooks a street musician, and Jinbe works at the Aquarium.

All of them enjoy their lives outside of gang work, but without the gang they wouldn’t be themselves. They might be called a gang, but they are really just shielding their loved ones from the horrible thing called the government.

The government has founded something, something that changes everything.

Devil Fruits.

A Devil Fruit is a specimen that grants you inhuman powers or attributes. Along with that they have the substance named Seastone. It’s shape can be converted into liquid and solids, the effect it gives fully drains a devil fruit user of its powers, thus making them vulnerable. 

The government has many devil fruit users, not only that but they have other specimens as well. Such as harpy-like creatures, minks, which are breeded humans and animals, and fishmen. As it’s said, is what it describes. Fishmen are people with fish attributes, therefore gaining the ability to swim at an acceptable speed and live on land. Some fishmen are in gangs, some work for the government, some just live their life. 

Not everyone wants to oblige themselves to the government. Frankly, if you do, you’re kinda wack. But anyhow, let's move on.

Ace, Luffy, and Sabo all obtained devil fruits. Ace has the Mera Mera Nomi, thus becoming fire itself. Hence his nickname, Fire Fist Ace. Sabo has the Tatsu Tatsu Nomi. He can turn into a dragon or he can bring out parts of his dragon, becoming a hybrid form.

Luffy has the Gomu Gomu Nomi. His body is now made of rubber, which makes him safe from dull objects like bullets or hammers. Unless of course, those hammers or bullets happen to have haki or seastone coding it. Otherwise, he’s fine.

“Sabooooo~” Luffy called, walking limply from his classroom. All three brothers aren’t exactly fond of their academic studies, but Luffy tends to show it the most. “Lu, I already told you. No is no.”

Sabo, already knowing what his dearest little brother is going to reply with, shoved his hand over Luffy's mouth, wanting to avoid this conversation at all costs. But he quickly takes it back, seeing as he then feels a slobbery lick to his palm. He looks to the culprit, now rocking on his toes with a grin that should be humanly impossible. _Humanly_ impossible.

“But Sabooooo~ My birthday is coming up! You know what that means!”

Sabo sighs, he’s had this conversation a million times in the last week, and Luffy has never won it. If he did, why would he still be asking?

“Yes I know Lu, you’ll get some of your memories back. But we’ve already had this conversation. Even if you have enough money to get the rest back, you’re not going to do that. Until I get all of mine, it's too dangerous for you. Who knows what happened back then?!”

“That's the whole point!” Luffy stated, with eyes shimmering as bright as the night sky. “We don’t know when we were last living, getting our memories back would be so cool~!”

“Luffy. I’m gonna say this one more time. **None** of us are getting our memories back until I get mine. You’re stubborn ass older brother agreed to this for crying out loud! Why can’t you?!”

Luffy’s whining only got worse from that point on. “Ace is a party pooper! You already have more than half of your memory! So why can’t i?!” Sabo looks around, realizing everyone in the hall has now turned their heads towards the pair at that comment.

Sabo doesn’t like flaring his money where everyone can see it. He doesn’t want to come off as petty like a spoiled brat. So, he kept his nobility a secret. But with memory caches being extremely expensive, having more than half of them back, and nonetheless only _three_ years after he became 19, you gotta admit that's fishy.

Sabo sighs, grabs his brother's shirt, and pulls him away to an empty classroom. As they enter the emptied room, he shoves his brother in, as light as a shove can be. “Luffy. We are not talking about this anymore. Now go to your next class, and if I find out you're late to it, your meat is being suspended for a week.”

Luffy gasped, horrified. “NO! You wouldn’t DARE!!“

...

“....Would you…?” 

Sabo’s piercing glare snaps Luffy out of his little dilemma placed in his head. Next thing you know, you see a short boy with a straw hat dangling from his back, speeding out of a vacant classroom, hurriedly chanting _MEAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT_ as he runs to his class. Sabo stifles a laugh, “Same as always, huh Luffy?” His joy is soon gone though, with the appearing aura of his counterpart.

_That’s only gonna last so long, Sabo. What happens when he finds out?  
_

“Oh quiet you, I don’t care what you may think, I will do whatever is needed so that he doesn't have to remember.”

_Tch, you have such a brother complex.  
_

“Oh? Really now? You’re as bad as I am, Fafnir. You care just as much for him as I do.”

_At least I hid it better. I’m not all giddy whenever I see him.  
_

“Really? So that wasn’t you, but an alter ego who hugged my little brother fiercely when his form came out?”

_...Deal with your own damn problems for all I care. Jackass.  
_

Sabo scoffs, “Firebreath"

....

Sabo couldn't help but think that Fafnir might be right... _Luffy being Luffy, how is gonna take it when he remembers? He might even-- no. Stop there._

Sabo sighed, but then regained parts of his confidence.

“Alrighty then, ‘bout time i headed over to class. Ms. Finegan is mean enough, I don't need her giving me after school detention.” Sabo shivers, detention did _not_ go well last time.

”Why am I talking to myself?“

  
_‘Cause your dumb, Sabo_

_  
_”That was a rhetorical question you dumb ass.”

As he walks away to his class, there’s a figure looming over him in the shadows. _So, Sabo-ya. What is really gonna go down when he remembers?_ The figure thinks, as he soon walks away.

__________

“Moving on, can anyone tell me what happened in-” That’s all Ace heard before he zoned out. History isn’t a class he was really fond of, he never saw any point in learning about history. _Even if we learn about our mistakes doesn't mean people won’t do them again_ Is what he thought as he leaned toward the window, and observed the class doing gym outside. 

He noticed a certain straw hatted kid doing sprints, tying with a certain green haired kid as they ran. _I forgot. This is Luffy’s gym period huh? Wonder how he’s fairing._ All doubtful thoughts went away as he saw Luffy pass the finish line. He was so eager to just stand up and yell _WOOO BITCH THAT’S MY LITTLE BROTHER RIGHT THEREEE!!!  
  
_

But, decided that he won't, so that he can keep that little bit of dignity he had left. But then Luffy suddenly collapsed outside, his classmates all ran to him to see what was wrong. _Shit!_ And before you know it, Ace jumped out of a three story window, along with his dignity, all to go check on his brother. “Portgas would you like to answer the next questio—”

She continues to stare at the now empty seat. 

Mrs. Kay just sighed as she put her chalk down. “I don’t get paid enough to deal with this.” She mumbled as she sat back down in her chair. Of course, all the kids agreed. _No one can get paid enough to deal with Ace.  
_

Is what they all thought, as they saw him jump out the window.

  
“LUUUUUUUFFFFFYYYYYYYY—!” _Thunk._ Everyone just stared and gawked at the kid who just jumped from a three story window. Of course, Ace didn’t care at all. All that mattered was finding out if his little brother was safe.

“LUFFY!! Luffy, Luffy, LUFFY!” He constantly said that as he ran towards his brother. “Luffyareyoualright?Nothurtareyou?Needmedic?Nurse?Needhelpgettingup,ofcourseyoudo!I’llhelpyou—”

“Ace your ranting” 

“—getup!Medic!Medic!Help!Mybrotherishurt—” His rant was stopped when his little brother got up. 

“Aceeeeee! Your ranting is getting so bad you aren’t even speaking proper sentenceeeeesss. Chilllll I’m finnnneeeee~! I just wasn’t aware of my surroundings like I should’ve been. I lowered my guard, sorry.”

Luffy huffed as Ace gave him that _I don’t believe you for a second look._ Luffy went over to hug his brother. Ace pouted, “But you fell over....how am i not supposed to worry ‘bout my lil bro?” 

Luffy sighed, “S’fine. But Ace, you jumped from a _window_.” Ace blinked. “Yeah? What does that have anything to do with this?” Then all of a sudden Sabo appeared out of nowhere to help his dearest big brother with understanding why the fuck he shouldn’ta done that.

“Allow me to explain, Ace.” Sabo said, as if he was there the whole time. “HOLY FUCK DUDE— WHEN DID YOU— HOW— When did you get here?!”

Sabo chuckled, “My brother senses were tingling, so I decided to come where they pointed. Of course Luffy was at the middle of the commotion, but Ace. Really?” Sabo gave him a stern look that described _Ace you fucking dumb shit how do you not know what we’re talking about?_ “I don’t understand, what did I do wrong?”

It was so dumb how baffled Ace was. Sabo sighed, “Ace, you jumped from a _window_.” Ace still didn’t understand. “Yeah? What about it?”

Sabo walked closer to Ace, within a foot proximity. “ _Ace._ It was a _three story window_ , hon.” And then it clicked.

“Ohhhhhhhhh. _That’s_ why you were freaking out.” That made much more sense. “Oh— but i ain’t hurt. So everything's fine.“

Sabo then closed the gap between them, picked up Ace, and hung him over his shoulder, and started walking towards the nurses office. “My precious Geranium, to keep up our front you need to be checked at the very least.” Ace whined at that. “But Sabooooo! I’ve jumped higher beforeeeeee.”

Ace was pouting, yet again. And with a light shade of pink illuminating on his skin nonetheless. “Azalea Ace, Azalea.” Ace just huffed. “You’re such a pain in the ass, Camellia.”

“A pain in the ass you oh so love very much.” Ace grew even redder at that statement.

Sabo snorted. “Seeing as you're growing a brighter shade of red now, i’ll assume you meant a Red Camellia.” Sabo got no answer besides a idiotic man-child turning a dark red, so he took that as a win. After a few minutes of back and forth flower language, they arrived.

“My delicate Calla Lily, we’re here.” Sabo said, as he stopped in front of the door.

“Would you like me to carry you in or will you get off my back?” Sabo shot Ace a questioning look, with a smirk plastered on his face. Ace mumbled something. “What, my beautiful White Carnation?” Ace’s mumble got louder, but Sabo still couldn’t hear him.

“My dear Hibiscus Rose, I need you to speak up.” Sabo’s taunting was making Ace flush a bright red. “....Do what you want…” Was the faint reply Sabo heard. “Alrighty then, we’re going in the office now.”

But, Kureha was already placed right in front of the door.

“So. What. Happened?”

As soon as Ace had been placed on a bed, Sabo plastered a fake smile on his face. “Well, Mrs. Kureha, nice as ever aren’t you?”

“Now now Sabo, Kureha is cranky only because she hasn’t gotten her coffee yet. Maybe next time bring a cup of coffee from the lounge?”

_Ah. Hiluluk. How I love that he plays in my favor.  
_

“Hm. I’ll take that into consideration. But only because I fancy coffee as well, so it’s helpful to grab a coffee if I'm actually allowed to this time. Y’know, instead of sneaking in there and grabbing one for myself.”

“You little--“

And that's where Hiluluk decided to step in. “And Kureha would LOVE that! THANK YOU for your consideration, my dear friend Sabo.”

Apparently Sabo’s smile wasn’t as convincing as he’d like, but nonetheless it got the job done. “Thank you, Mr. Hiluluk. You are very welc--”

And that sentence just had to be interrupted by none the other than, Ace.

“ _Ahem._ Can I just get checked up?! Like-- gOd you guys! I don’t wanna listen to your supid crusade, i came here for a stupid check up. And once I get that I can go back to my classes, and then sleep in my classroom while the lesson happens.”

“Of course. So, Portgas. Why’re you here today?”

Sabo decided to answer instead. “He decided to jump out of a window. _Again._ ”

“Great. Well, this’ll be a quick check-up since he’s done this multiple times before. How high?”

”About three stories, it was from Mrs. Kay’s classroom.”

”Huh. I expected higher. Cause of jump?”

”Apparently Luffy fell while in gym, doing sprints, and Ace’s brother complex kicked in.”

”I see... wait. Isn’t that practically the reason why he was here last time?!”

”Probably. Although last time I think it was either Deuce or Me that tripped.”

”I see... well, Ace your staying here until fourth periods over.”

Ace sputtered at that. “Uh. What? You’re not planning on like making me one of you lab rats are you? Test your _experiments_ on me? ‘Cause god i don’t wanna do that again—”

“I don’t want another visit from your goddamn teacher. Just sleep in these beds, Sabo will give a note to your teacher, and I get a better evening spent than having to be accused by your teachers for not giving you your medication okay?” _Righhhhhttttt, meds. Narcolepsy. Forgot ‘bout that…  
_

“Ah. Alrighty then, I'll um lay down then…”

As Ace layed down, Hiluluk silently thanked Kureha for actually handling this appropriately, instead of, you know. Using Ace as an actual _Lab Rat.  
_

＿＿＿＿＿

As Luffy was walking to the front gates he spotted a greenish blob in the crowd of students. “ZOOOOROOOOO-” And then as he got cut off, a orange haired girl appeared. “LUFFY! You need to NOT yell and run everytime you see one of us!”

“Whhyyyy?”

“One, because it’s embarrassing! Two, our eardrums can only handle so much!”

“But my friends are awesome! Why should it matter what other people think?”

Luffy’s big, brown, and questioning eyes looked so adorable Nami couldn’t bring herself to retort to the fact he ignored her second reason. But, after a seemingly long time of Luffy’s staring and Nami’s consulting in her head, she spoke up.

“Luffy, it indeed doesn’t matter what people think of us, but with the little amount of dignity we have left, can you try not to do that?”

Luffy started pouting. _Adorable_ , they all thought. “Fineeeee… doesn’t mean i’ll like it though..”

Nami sighed, all the strawhats shared a look of _This is as best as we’re gonna get._ “Thank you, Luffy.” Just as Luffy was going to reply, he felt pressure in his back.

In the blink of an eye, there was blood everywhere. Luffy didn’t realize he was hurt until it was too late, he stumbled while trying to hold his weight.

“Shit... Seastone…” 

Then Luffy fell.

The Strawhats don’t usually get attacked at school since their gang's identities are confidential intel. But now when they looked at Luffy, lying on the ground, bleeding out, all they could see was red. Pure red.

“LUFFY!!”

＿＿＿＿＿

As Luffy’s sight disappeared, he could see a shadowed mist leaving the area. But he didn’t care, all that mattered to him was trying to stay awake.

But, alas, he gave in to the comforting darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower Meanings:  
> Geranium— Stupidity  
> Red Camellia— Flame in my Heart  
> Azalea— Take care of yourself for me  
> Calla Lily— Beauty  
> White Carnation— Innocent, Sweet and Lovely  
> Hibiscus Rose— Delicate Beauty
> 
> So, this school system is kinda weird. You know how some school are kindergarten all the way to Highschool? This school system is basically that but it’s from Highschool to College. Plus everyone has classes that have higher or lower grades with them. Usually if your say a freshman you would have juniors or seniors in your class as well, mostly it’ll be juniors and freshman though. Then for juniors you usually have freshman’s and seniors. You can probably figure out the rest. So that’s why Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and all the others are still in school with them. Besides the fact that some of their ages are altered to where they can be in school of course.
> 
> I don’t exactly know how frequent I’ll update but I’ll go as frequent as I can. School’s a pain in the ass, I can guarantee that.


	2. Caution Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy’s in the “hospital”, Sabo’s not been heard of, and Ace might be in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy National Cookie Day! What’s your favorite cookie?🤔
> 
> Just when I thought I finished writing this during my LA Class in sixth period I just continued to add more and more till school ended—

_“Luffy! Hurry up we’re almost there!”  
_

_“どこ行くんの、サボ〜！(doko ikunnno, sabo~!)“_ _Where are you going, Sabo~!_ _Luffy was so eager to know where they were headed, he kept thinking that they were on a mission for the greatest meat in the world, but that idea was shot down practically before it came up. All he knew was that Ace was already there and that he’d be super happy once he’s there.  
  
_

_“ルフィー急いで！お前な、とっても遅いです！(rufuxi isoide! Omaena, tottemo osoidesu!)”_ _Luffy hurry up! You’re so slow!_ _Luffy then had a giant pout on his face. I’m not slow!  
  
_

_Issss~ what Luffy wanted to say. But right when he opened his mouth someone interrupted.  
_

_“What took you guys so long?? It’s been like— hours.”  
_

_Luffy gleamed once he laid eyes on Ace. “Ace, it’s been twenty minutes.” Sabo reminded, with a blank look on his face.  
_

_“Really? I— still, you took long.”  
_

_Luffy decided to intturupt, “Maybe your just dumb!”  
  
_

_Ace looked pricked at that comment. “Who are you calling dumb you—“  
  
_

_“Alrighty then! Why don’t we do what we came here for?” Sabo chipped in, with a clap of his hands. Ace stopped his little rant, and all you heard from him was little grumbles of -stupid little brother, -rubber idiot.  
_

_“Ace, if you may.”  
  
_

_Ace sighed, and pulled out the sake bottle. “Look what I got.”  
  
_

_“Sake?” Luffy asked, dumbfounded. Why do we need sake? Luffy questioned in his mind.  
  
_

_Ace continued, noticing Luffy’s confusion. “I heard a saying before. It went something like this, those who share a cup of sake, you can be brothers in all but blood.” As Luffy’s eyes sparkled at the comment, he looked closer at the sake.  
_

_“Oh! That’s Dadan sake!” As Luffy said that, Ace started pouring the sake.  
_

_“We may not be brothers by blood, but we are by bond. Even if we end up sailing on different boats, our brotherhood will always be true!” Luffy and Sabo gleamed at this statement.  
_

_“To brotherhood!”  
_

_“To brotherhood!” Sabo and Luffy joined in.  
_

_After they downed the cups of sake, they all gagged. “God that tasted horrible.” Ace remarked.  
_

_“Well it’s worth it!” Luffy agreed with Ace about the taste, but he didn’t care. He liked the idea of being brothers.  
_

_Sabo nodded in agreement. “It’s funny, they say blood is thicker than water. But in our case, it’s bonds thicker than blood.” Ace smiled at that, while Luffy just stood there wondering what the heck Sabo meant.  
_

_—00—  
_

_“T-thank...you. For...l-loving...me…”  
_

_…_

_“Ace…?_

__________

_Beep. Beep. Beep.  
_

_Beeeeeeeeeep—  
_

“AGH!!” Luffy jumped up, battle instincts immediately turning on as a nurse was trying to sedate him. 

“S-sir! Please calm down—“

Luffy immediately grabbed the nurses collar, shifted his grip and forced her down to the side of the hospital bed. As he did that he felt an aching in his back while the nurse screamed in horror. Multiple doctors and nurses ran into the room.

“What the hell happened?!” The main doctor, Trafalgar Law, turned to look at the kid sitting in the bed. “Mugi— Kid. Did you do this?” The doctor said, motioning to the now knocked out nurse.

Luffy didn’t answer. 

He had no clue what the hell was happening, no clue where he was, and when it was. Seeing the distraught on the kids face, Law decided to take a different turn. “Kid, do you know where you are?” Luffy shook his head. “Can you speak?”

Luffy nodded. “I see. Any reason as to why you won’t speak?” All he got in return was a hesitant nod. Then two figures ran into the room, Luffy had a tough time identifying them due to dizziness.

“LUFFY!!” They both yelled. Ace was the first to run inside, along with Zoro behind him. Law saw them coming in, and decided to excuse himself.

“Are you alright?!” Ace exclaimed, with a face of worry tinted with anger. “He didn’t do anything, did he?!” Zoro had the same worry.

Luffy, who was still mildly confused, slowly spoke. “Who’re you talking...about..?” Seeing as Luffy was still injured, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, yet alone _talk.  
_

“The doctor, Dr. Trafalgar. Did he do anything?” Zoro asked.

“Umm, what do doctors usually do..?” Luffy said with a raspy voice. The pain in his back was only bearable so much.

Ace sighed, “It—It’s fine. How’re you?”

“I uh, think I’m doing alright? I feel kinda tired and my back hurts a ton.” Luffy then felt his stomach grumble. “I’m really hungry though.” Ace and Zoro chuckled at that. 

“How’s ‘bout we get some food later, yeah?” Luffy smiled at that. 

“Yeah, that sounds...good.” 

Then a phone started ringing. “Uh, sorry. Gotta take this.” Ace and Luffy nodded. So, Zoro got up and walked towards the door and headed outside. 

They sat there for a while till Luffy spoke up.

“So, umm. I know this might sound a bit _wonky_ but uh, where am I..? Er, more importantly...when?” Ace looked a bit puzzled at that.

“Well, we're at the Glade Hospital. And it’s April 28th, 2019.” Luffy widened his eyes at that, _I’ve been asleep for two days?_ But then slowly went back to normal as Zoro entered the room. 

“Sorry guys, Kuina needs help at home so I gotta go. Catch you later?” Luffy nodded in response. 

“Seeya, Zoro.” Luffy said as Zoro walked out the room. Ace simply waved goodbye.

“Soooo” Ace didn’t really know what to say besides stare at the hospital bed. “You uh, got any idea as to who did this to you?” Luffy twitched when Ace asked the question, making him look at Luffy suspiciously. “Luffy?”

“Huh? O-oh um not really.” If Luffy was lying Ace doesn’t know how in the hell he was pulling it off. “Hey, um, Ace? Mind if I ask a question?”

“Huh? Oh, I guess. Go shoot.”

“How does it happen when you, y’know, get your memories back?” _Okay, didn’t expect that._ Ace thought, but answered anyway.

“Well, it feels like a rush. You kinda feel like it’s a dream, but it’s not. It’s like you're the one reenacting a movie scene. Why?” Luffy moved up a bit from his bed, now lying against the headboard of the hospital bed.

“I… think I may have remembered some stuff…”

Ace’s eyes widened. “What?! How?!”

“I—I uh don’t know…” Luffy didn’t know how to answer since he didn’t have the answer himself.

“Well, what did you remember?” Luffy noticed that Ace seemed more scared than excited. He paid no mind to it though, and decided to answer.

“It was uh, one good memory and one...bad one…” It’s not that Luffy doesn’t trust Ace or anything, but he just doesn’t want to talk about what he saw—er, felt..? He wasn’t exactly sure.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Luffy shook his head, and decided to bring up a different topic.

“Why didn’t Sabo come? Work?” Ace noticed the change in topic but didn’t care as long as Luffy was comfortable.

“Yeah, he got a new assignment and headed out. Needed info on Blackbeard for the Whitebeards. Seems that their fourth commander was sabotaged by Marshall D. Teach, aka Blackbeard.” Luffy was surprised at that.

“Thatchy?! Is he gonna be okay?” Ace chuckled, “Yeah, he’ll be fine. He’s in this hospital as well, getting treated, and from what I know of him, he’s pretty spunky so he should be fine. But Luffy, we all know you're only worried because of his cooking.”

Luffy huffed. “That's not the only reason! He’s super nice during school! And he doesn’t mind when I try to eat the stuff he makes, he even lets me!”

Ace chuckled, “Annnnnnd we’ve diverted back to the food portion of this talk! Proves my point evermore.” That comment turned Luffy’s huffed-face to a pouting-face, which only made Ace chuckle more.

They continued to chat for the next two hours or so, Ace left shortly to go pick up the takeout he had ordered for him and Luffy. Once he came back they soon continued their earlier conversation. An hour later Ace was about to respond to Luffy’s question on how the strawhats were while he was gone, but then stopped seeing as Luffy’s eyes fluttered tiredly. Ace decided to end their conversation there so that Luffy could get some rest.

“Alright bud, time for you to get more sleep.” 

Luffy whined at that. “But Aceee! I wanna talk more!” Right after that Luffy yawned. Ace chuckled a bit more, “Lu, we can talk once you get more sleep.” 

Luffy’s eyes continued to flutter until he gave in. “Fine. I’ll get more sleep…” Luffy grumbled. “But you promise to come back to talk more?” 

Ace stared into Luffy’s hopeful, shimmering eyes. He sighed, “Yes Lu, I'll come back.” Luffy still looked doubtful and spoke up. “Promise..?” Ace nodded.

“Promise.”

__________

_This is Sabo, since you’re hearing this it probably means I’m busy and can’t get to the phone. Of course, that also means you can’t talk to me! Better luck next time~!  
_

_Beeeeep.  
_

Ace sighed, he’d been trying to contact Sabo for hours now. He left a dozen messages until he had given up and decided to call, which was an hour ago. Still no reply, not even a read message! Ace wasn’t too worried yet, he knew that Sabo’s work kept him. But if he didn’t get a reply soon, he would start getting worried.

As he was in his thoughts, a person from behind called on him.

“ACE!! You good buddy?”

Ace quickly turned around to see Deuce, his best friend and also the first member of his gang. “Yeah—yeah, I’m good. Just getting a little annoyed with Sabo. Why’d you ask?”

Deuce looked at him questionably, but answered. “Well I’d been calling you for a good while now, but you just now decided to answer. What’d Sabo do now?? It doesn’t usually take this long for you to answer.” Ace laughed and shifted his body to a more comfortable position seeing as he was just turned around.

Once he was comfy he spoke, “Well, Sabo had some more work to do for an assignment. I went to visit Luffy and when I finished I was gonna tell Sabo about some things me and Lu talked about. I left him a few dozen messages before deciding to call him. I’ve called him numerous times now but yet he still hasn’t answered. If this is him getting back at me for eating his cupcake, he’s really testing my patience.”

Deuce chuckled and went to sit next to Ace. “Don’t worry yourself too much, Ace. He’s just busy, like he always is. Now~ how’s about we go sneak up on Trevor and dunk him with these spoiled eggs I stashed?” Deuce could see the evil glimmer appear in Ace’s eyes. 

“Mind if I put some hot sauce inside the egg?” Deuce hesitantly nodded, seeing as these pranks backfired often and didn’t want to be lavished in hot sauce _and_ spoiled eggs. Deuce told Ace where to find the spoiled eggs, and as he walked away you could hear an extremely joyful _Yes!_ In the background. That signaled that he found the eggs and hot sauce.

As Deuce walked to the kitchen quarters in their hideout for a snack, someone called him.

“Deuce! You son of a—“

_Thunk  
_

Deuce looked to the ground, which now had a heavily coated spoiled-eggs-and-hot-sauce Trevor lying on it, wiped out. Then he looked up and saw Miho looking aggravated.

“I thought I told you that next time you guys try pranks, to do it while I’m not around! I don’t want to continuously have to save your asses from whoever it is you’re trying to prank!”

Deuce sighed, “I thought Ace wouldn't've pranked Trevor for at least another hour. Sorry, Miho.” She still looked annoyed but at least she looked more calm. 

“ _Ahem._ Anyhow, how was your shift?” Their hideout wasn’t well-known around these parts, but dumb gang members would still try to ambush them. Miho sighed and sat down at the table, deciding to take the sandwich Deuce had just made.

“It was normal. A couple of gangs sent their members to ambush us, I sneaked up on them and knocked them out. Teleported them elsewhere.” Deuce nodded, he didn’t know why but he had felt really uneasy the past few days. “Anything else?”

Miho thought for a moment, and then remembered something. “There was this one member, I think from the Blackbeard’s, who kept spewing nonsense of us _demos_ corrupting the world and stuff. Like damn if he didn’t like us demos he could’ve just said so. No need to spew all kinds of nonsense about our race.” Miho said, waving her hand as her tail swayed back and forth, clearly annoyed.

Deuce nodded. “I expected more from the Blackbeard’s, but honestly this isn’t too surprising. Nothing else?” Miho shook her head. “Nope, sorry Dee.”

Deuce flinched as she said his supposed nickname. “I’ve told you so many times, stop calling me that! Why is it that you continue to use a nickname I had in elementary?” She chuckled, “It’s cute, why shouldn’t I?” He sighed.

“Fine, do what you want.” As he turned around, heading to the fridge for a glass of milk, Miho spoke. “Dee, are you alright? You seem kinda tense.” He closed the fridge and turned around to look at the woman which had a slightly worried look on her face.

“I—I’m fine. I’ve just got a bad feeling. Sabo hasn’t been picking up the phone, and all the gangs have been more quiet than usual. I don’t like this, it’s odd.” Miho agreed, she had been thinking the same thing.

“I get what you're saying, but don’t overthink it. Everyone's been less active ever since rumors about project P.L.U.T.O.N was said to be nearly complete. Nothing we can do about it. For now, maybe finish the pile of work you’ve got lying on your desk?”

Deuce groaned, “God I know I gotta finish it, but Miho you still got yours to finish as well. You’re in no place to talk to me.” Miho then got a gleam in her eyes. “What pile are you talking about, Dee?” Deuce scoffed, “The pile right there—“

_Whoosh  
_

And now the pile was gone. Deuce twitched, “Damnit Miho, you and you’re demos powers. Sometimes I don’t understand why you choose to be a part of this gang and not Red Hair’s.” She chuckled at that. 

“What can I say, it’s more fun to hang with you guys than Red. He’s too easy to scare.” Deuce just sent her a glare and turned around, now leaning on the kitchen counter. 

Then Myles walked into the kitchen, looking for a snack. But stopped as he looked down at Trevor, and automatically got an uncomfortable look on his face. “Do I even want to know?” Miho shook her head, and continued to eat her sandwich.

“How was your shift, Myles? You had second night shift as well, right?” Myles nodded, “Yep. Nothing out of the ordinary, just some punks here and there. Although there was something really weird that happened.”

That got their attention, as well as Trevor immediately opening his eyes and slowly standing up. Myles jumped a bit and Deuce looked unimpressed.

“How long you been awake?” Trevor hummed, “Maybe about ever since Miho stole your sandwich?” Deuce and Miho sighed, seeming to anticipate this.

“But no matter, please continue on, Myles.” He nodded at Trevor, and started talking.

“You know how there’s an empty facility north of here?” They all nodded. 

“The one that’s been abandoned for years?” Trevor said, with a questioned look.

  
  


“Yeah, that one. Well, I’d say about maybe two to three hours ago, a bright light started radiating from that same building. And get this, while that was happening our radar for radiation levels skyrocketed.” They all widened their eyes at that.

“What? Do we know why?” Deuce asked. 

Myles shook his head. “I passed Ace in the hall while walking in my shift and I told him about it. He said he’d go check it out right away.” Deuce nodded, but then noticed Miho shifting uncomfortably.

“Miho? You okay?” She shook her head.

“It’s just, I saw something similar to this a couple of weeks ago. I decided to look further into it and found some things out. I didn’t think to tell you guys about it because even though it did seem important, I didn’t want to burden you guys. But now I think I may have to.”

Trevor looked at her and said, “Well, the floors yours.” She nodded.

“So, a while back I had repeatedly started getting radiational readings from all over that area, where the facility is. I just thought our computers were glitching and paid no mind to it. But then it happened more frequently and I decided to look further into it. I got some info on the place from Lyla, but what we found out was really weird. We were searching through the building's records, and found out that someone had purchased it about 10 years ago.”

“Now at first that doesn’t seem too weird, right? But get this, right around that time someone had issued a major payment to Marineford Corp. And that payment was the exact amount the building was bought for. We looked into it and saw that the person who issued the payment was Donquixote Doflamingo.”

Myles looked at Miho, not understanding. “That’s not too weird though. It’s normal for people to owe the Marines money, maybe Doffy just never payed his other loans?” Miho shook her head, implying that’s not what was happening.

“It’s true that having loans to the Marines isn’t uncommon. But I went through Doflamingo’s records and it said that all his loans had already been paid off. He didn’t own the marines _anything._ So then, why would he issue that much money to them?”

Deuce had something bugging him so he decided to ask. “Miho, if I may. What was the amount that Doflamingo transferred?“

“Around 3 million.” Trevor, who was eating part of Miho’s sandwich, choked.

”3 million?! Why would that old banged up facility cost so much?!”

”That was what I was trying to figure out. So I dug deeper.” Miho stole her sandwich back and continued.

”I found out that the facility used to be used for the government officials. Conducting experiments, making marine tech and weapons, basically a marine weaponized stash. Then I found out that they started experimenting on on living beings. As soon as the higher ups we’re notified, they were forced to stop. That was ten years ago.”

”Right when P.L.U.T.O.N was being tested...” Miho nodded at Trevor.

“But as I continued to get closer to the truth, the strangest thing happened. My computer had shut down for some reason as I was looking into it. I turn my computer back on and what do I find? All my files on this case were completely erased. Now I thought something like this might happen, but I didn’t actually think it would.”

“Therefore, beforehand I saved all my files to Lyla’s computer as well. So then I forwarded those back to mine, and left a copy on Lyla’s. I continued to dig again and found something. It seemed that Doffy had been forwarding money to them every now and then, but this was the biggest payment. I continued on and found out that the government wasn’t only working on P.L.U.T.O.N back then, but there was others.”

“There was project H.A.R.M.O.N.Y, project S.P.E.E.D.S.T.E.R, and project D.R.A.K.O.N. Now the it took a ton of digging but I got the names of who the test subjects were. For project H.A.R.M.O.N.Y, the subject was called Caron Mc’ay. I heard back in the day he was a profitable businessman and suddenly disappeared around the 1960’s. Then all of a sudden they found his body in a wasteland, dead from overwhelming injuries and puncture marks.“

“Numerous burn marks on his back, ranging from a one to third degree level. There were three third degree burn marks on his back, a small one on his shoulder, a big one going down his back to his lower body, and a medium ranged one on his hip. No wonder he died, these were serious injuries. Heck it looked like he got tortured.”

They all cringed, thinking about the sight.

“What about the others...?” Myles asked, hesitantly.

She sighed, “I really wished you didn’t ask.”

She got up and walked to her room. She came back a minute later with a pair of files in her hand. She put them on the table and opened them up, what they all saw was very, _very,_ descriptive files, and very gruesome photos of the “patients” injuries. They definitely regretted asking. Myles looked like he was about to puke.

“ _Ahem._ I have showed you the photos of the injuries, but do you recognize the people?” They all shook their heads. Miho then pointed to the first file.

”This is project H.A.R.M.O.N.Y, subject Caron Mc’ay.” She then pointed to file two.

”This is project S.P.E.E.D.S.T.E.R, subject Kaynile D. Clain.” After that she pointed to file three, which they all widened their eyes at. Expect for Miho.

”This is project D.R.A.K.O.N, subject Monkey D. Dragon. Also known as the head of the revolutionaries.” Trevor gave a small impressed hum while Deuce looked at the files in disgust. Myles was shaking.

”W-why would they do this..? And how in the world did they get Dragon of all people?” She had also wondered about that.

”That is something I do not know. But, Dragon was released because of an interference caused by none other than Garp.”

”At least he was a good dad for Dragon then.” Trevor said, letting out a snort.

“Anything else Miho? Like info about who the current subject is for P.L.U.T.O.N?” She shook her head. 

“Whoever their current subject is, it’s high classified information. I called in so many favors and none of them knew who it was, not even a little bit of detail to help. It’s a dead end.”

Deuce picked up the files with a small hum. “Do we see any occurring pattern to their subjects?” She shook her head again.

”The ages are clearly different, the species are different, and the rashes and harm on their bodies make it look like the didn’t all conduct the same tests. There’s no relation whatsoever.”

Deuce let out an affirmative hum. “Nothing out of the ordinary.” As he read over the documents he read _fishmen, mink, human,_ but then stopped as he saw something.

”Wait. If you look at this they all have the same blood type or a blood type compatible with each other.” Miho snatched the papers from Deuces grip, looking over the sheets.

”You’re right...” Then she noticed something. “Wait a second...” Miho ran over to a computer they had in the living room. She started searching things us while the rest of them walked over to her.

”Found it!“

”Found what?” Trevor asked. Miho then got up and ran to the office, where the printer was. She came out with several papers in her hand. She went back to the table and slapped them down as the others seated themselves.

”Look.” They obeyed and all looked at the sheets. Myles had a questioned look on his face. 

“Their school records..?” She nodded at Myles, and then it clicked with Trevor and Deuce.

”They all had the same academic ability in middle school through college. All straight A’s through every subject, and all aspired to have the same job.”

”Business and persuasion...” Deuce said as he stared at the papers and files lying on the table.

”So what? The marines handpicked them because of their smarts?” Trevor asked, not seeing what the deal was. Myles was confused as well.

“No, you guys look closer. They were all involved with business. Business isn’t special but they wanted to be suffice in a certain category. Persuasion. Persuasion is useful in so many things, meetings, interrogations, pacts, _war._ ” Trevor looked at Deuce with that same look Miho had.

”You don’t mean...”

Deuce nodded. “Bingo.”

”They’re trying to make a one man army. Weaponized powers, specialized intelligence, extremely heightened senses, conquers haki. This is basically the blueprints of a god.”

”This is bad.” Myles said.

Trevor let out a snort, “No shit Sherlock. This isn’t just _bad._ The marines will have a godlike weapon in their defenses, they could take over the world with that one person. Or _thing,_ I don’t even know if we can call that _human._ ”

“Is there any other info you can tell us, Miho?” She shook her head.

”I stopped investigating once they threatened my family.”

Deuce sent her a worried look. “ _What?_ What’d they do?”

She sighed, “At first it was just a simple warning, _if you continue on there’s no turning back._ Then I continued to research and the next emails they sent me always said the same thing, _if you continue there’s no turning back._ Until a week later, they sent me a video of my mother’s house, my brothers apartment, and my dads farm all being burned. All that was left was ashes. Then they sent a picture of my family tied together by chains and a bomb ready to detonate in two minutes.”

”It was either I continue my investigation or my family pays, more than they already have. I decided to leave it at that.”

“Whoever this person or _people_ are, they are really smart. I talked to Lyla to see if she could hack the email’s to see where it was sent from, what database it used and where the sender could be. She spent hours on it, and had _nothing._ Absolutely nothing. We then decided to give up.”

Deuce looked at her, worried and with a look that said _I’m sorry.  
_

“Look, whoever it is we're dealing with, we’re gonna have to be extra careful. From my past experiences, these _people_ would do anything that’s needed to keep what it is they’re doing. I do not want to get involved with them again if it’s avoidable. But if it isn’t? I’m giving you all access to all the data me and Lyla collected, and all the theories we conducted about this.”

“We’re just gonna have to be real careful and take care of us and our family. If this info kills us? So be it. But our families? That’s not happening.”

They nodded in agreement. But all of a sudden Deuce realized something.

“Wait a second… Myles, you said that Ace was heading to the facility, right?”

Myles nodded slowly, “Yeah, what does that have to—“ Myles stood up. “Oh shit.” 

Miho and Trevor seemed to understand what was happening. “Everyone get their equipment. We leave in five. If you're not ready we leave without you. Is that clear?”

They all nodded at Deuce.

“Good, any mistakes made on this mission can get Ace hurt. Now go!”

They nodded and all left for their rooms.

_We’re coming, Ace._

__________

_Far away, at the Marineford Base.  
_

“Sir, all transactions and supplements have arrived. Project P.L.U.T.O.N is ready to begin the testing phase.”

“Good, how is the _subject_ doing?”

“Health is normal, heart rate is normal, breathing is normal. He is fully ready for the testing phase. Should we commence?”

Akainu nodded, “Commence testing.”

He looked down at the files in his hand. 

**First page  
**

_ID: 20192636_

_Code Name: H.A.R.M.O.N.Y_

_Test Subject 1:_

_Caron Mc’ay_

_Age: 30_

_Current Status: Deceased_

_Cause of death: Failure to comprehend tests_

_Test Approvals: 25_

_Test Failures: 30_

_Total Tests Conducted: 55  
_

**Second Page  
**

_ID: 20369783_

_Code Name: S.P.E.E.D.S.T.E.R_

_Test Subject 2:_

_Kaynile D. Clain_

_Age: 25_

_Current Status: Deceased_

_Cause of death: Overdosage_

_Test Approvals: 50_

_Test Failures: 25_

_Total Tests Conducted: 75  
_

**Third Page  
**

_ID: 24691918_

_Code Name: D.R.A.K.O.N_

_Test Subject 3:_

_Age: 40_

_Monkey D. Dragon_

_Current Status: Alive, but useless_

_Cause: Interference caused by Monkey D. Garp_

_Test Approvals: 30_

_Test Failures: 10_

_Total Tests Conducted: 40  
_

**Fourth Page  
**

_ID: 20170505_

_Code Name: P.L.U.T.O.N_

_Test Subject 4:_

_Monkey D. Luffy_

_Age: 18, soon to be 19_

_Current Status: Alive, useful_

_Cause: None_

_Test Approvals: 100_

_Test Failures: 0_

_Total Tests Conducted: Unknown, not complete  
_

_Current Test Subject being used:_

_Monkey D. Luffy  
_

Akainu then turned to one of the monitors. It showed two bodies being held in a water filled capsule.

”Hello, Monkey D. Luffy, Gol D. Ace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not exactly sure whether or not the ending was understandable. If there’s any questions feel free to ask them. I’ll reply as quick as I possible can.
> 
> This chapter is much longer than the last, I don’t really know how long my chapters in the future may be, but they will probably range from 2,000-6,000


	3. Important!

Okay, so I thought that I’d already posted about this in the fiction itself but it seems I did not. I’m here to say that this fiction is taking a break for a bit. When I started it I never really planned out things and I just wrote what I felt was correct. Of course that planning was flawed in my opinion. I would like time to be able to further plan what it is I’d like to write about this story. 

Another reason for this break is the fact that I have other fictions I’m planning to work on/release sometime whenever so I’ve been occupying my time with those, as well as drawing here and there. My studies aren’t really any problem as of now so I’m not gonna say they are. I will be uploading some kind of stuff on Tumblr, Instagram, and Twitter so it’s up to you whether to check those here and there. I’ll leave my usernames for these three for whatever purposes you’ll use it for. Please be patient with me as I hope to continue this story without any backfire. 

I realize that I’ve said things in the comments of the recent chapter that stated I was to post a chapter at a certain time but did not do so, for that I am truly sorry. I may have gotten peoples hopes up about it. I hope that I can continue this soon, but until then I ask for your patience if it’s okay.

My Instagram is: @solgaliio  
My Twitter is: @solgaliio  
And my Tumblr is: @solgaliio

I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I can guarantee you that I’m not going to abandon this story anytime soon. The only circumstance that I’d abandon this story is either me transferring ownership of it to someone else or personal problems. I hope neither will occur anytime soon. Until then, please be safe in these times we are facing. Have a wonderful night/day/evening.  
『エース』


End file.
